


WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 2

by CuteCabaret



Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Arson, Burning, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Fire, Kinktober 2020, Mind Games, PWP, Rough Sex, Suicide, Suicide reference, Whumptober 2020, discussion of suicide, dubcon, femmeslash, house fire, more dubcon than noncon tbh, suicide as a manipulation tactic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret
Summary: Tina is in a crisis. Poppy tries to help the best she knows how, even if it means enduring things she doesn't want.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670
Kudos: 4





	WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 2

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “In the Hands of the Enemy: Pick Who Dies” to Dirty Talk. Information about the challenges is located in the series description. Wasn't sure whether dubcon counts as the noncon warning but I tagged it just in case. One last warning, I guess: This is NOT a happy relationship. There you go.

“If you don’t choose, I’ll make you, you know.” Tina sat pretty on the ottoman, black lace concealing dark nipples, the pattern repeating itself over her crotch and continuing over to her thighs down to her toes. In one hand she firmly gripped a harness, with an intimidatingly large dildo attached, and in the other, dangling off the corner, she loosely held a lighter, that she idly flickered on and off. “I could light this whole place up and we could go together – is that what you want?” She cooed.

Poppy couldn’t take her eyes off the lighter. Even with her powers, Tina’s fingers were on it. It only had to drop at the wrong moment to set the whole room ablaze. It wasn’t worth the risk. “I would rather that happen to neither of us.” She stated, crawling on all fours from the pillows at the head of the bed over to the foot. “I really don’t like these games, Tina.”

Tina’s eyes grew dark and she held her fingers on the lighter, the flame holding steady. “That’s what you think this is?” She inhaled and sobbed. “A game? How dare you!” She dropped the harness and held the lighter with both hands now, dangerously close to her own face. “You know I’m suffering so much, and you won’t even put me out of my misery!” She tossed the lighter aside and it was probably divine intervention that it didn’t catch on anything. Then she reeled back and sprung on Poppy the same way her cats attacked their toy mice, tackling her and pinning her to the mattress. “If you won’t let me go, and you won’t let us go together, maybe you’re the problem!”

Poppy fumbled for Tina’s hand. “What, you think I’m just gonna kill myself to make you happy?” And, fuck, even if she WAS, burning was not the way she wanted to go out. “I have limits, Tina!” She thought she finally had an opening to swat Tina away, to get all of her body weight off so they could maybe, she didn’t know, discuss this, call a hotline, anything, but Tina was tearing Poppy’s bra straps off her shoulders. “Tina!”

“Of course not. You’re too much of a pussy to do it yourself. That’s why...if YOU won’t make the choice, I have to, don’t I? Always me making the hard decisions, always me with the burden of everything…” Tina turned away to search the floor for the harness. Poppy glanced at the floor, and made a halfhearted attempt to grab the lighter, before backing out. She looked around the room, taking note of every sharp object, every possible weapon, every hiding place that held a dangerous object. Tina came back with the harness attached. “I think, since you’re being so difficult -”

“I’ll do it.” Poppy heaved a sigh.

“What?” Poppy didn’t need to see Tina’s face to feel the smile in that word. “What did you say?” The mattress bounced and Tina’s shadow moved for a second.

“I’ll choose. And I choose me.” Tina could think whatever she wanted about that. The gears in Poppy’s head were turning at a rapid pace, and she prayed that Tina didn’t see the steam coming out of her ears. Those prayers were unanswered.

“No! You’re always like this! Always so selfish!” Tina pressed all of her body weight into the mattress, on top of Poppy, and forced Poppy’s legs open. Poppy instinctively closed them and then opened them again. “You’re going to choose to let ME die, you selfish cunt!” Fine! Whatever! Tina could have this! Poppy could just...fix things at the last minute? Call upon a cat? She felt pressure between her legs and Tina’s maniacal grin was looming over her. “I get to pick the method.” Poppy tensed, prepared for the entire weight of the mattress to shift but it never came. Instead, Tina thrust sharply, only stopped by the fabric of Poppy’s panties. Then, she felt tears on her face. “I want one last time…” Tina sobbed. “Can’t you just give me this?”

“Anything you want, Tina.” Shit – why did she say those words? They just automatically spilled out – Poppy felt the open air all over her vulva for a split second and then she was slammed around onto her stomach. Tina made pleasing purring noises in her ear, and was reaching around to slide her fingers softly around Poppy’s clit before shoving the dildo in again. Poppy’s vision wavered, and she squeaked out “Ngh, slower…” around a moan.

“Oh? You don’t want it fast and hard? Always gotta be your way, slut?” Still, Tina complied, easing out of her and going back in much gentler, spending a bit more time massaging Poppy’s clit before hauling her up by her hair. “On your knees! I want to see you drip.”

Well, Poppy didn’t get much of a choice of position, but the way Tina spoke made her shudder and she brought her hand to her own clit, giving Tina the freedom to focus on other parts. The parts Tina enjoyed. And Tina...enjoyed talking. “You feel so good, Tina…” She groaned. “Keep going!” She bucked her hips in encouragement and was rewarded with a spine tingling wave of sensation caused by Tina pulling inch by inch.

“Now I wanna taste you.” Tina growled in her ear, and Poppy complied by shifting again. She barely got settled before Tina’s mouth was all over her lips, sucking and licking every drop of wetness her firm touch on Poppy’s thighs was eliciting. Poppy arched her back, pushing her vulva further into Tina’s mouth, earning a slap on the thigh, and a “Fuck, bitch, you’re so needy!” The vibrations of words spoken vibrated through her and she squeezed her thighs involuntarily before Tina violently spread them again.

“I want you to come in my mouth…” Tina declared, positioning her tongue just right to give that final, intense, slow, flat lick to her clit.

“Anything you want.” The words were drowned out by her own orgasm, short, strong, and Tina pulled away, face wet.

“You squirted in my eye!” She accused, picking up the lighter again. A pit formed in Poppy’s stomach and traveled up to her throat. She wasn’t even a squirter...right? “And you didn’t even give me what I wanted! Like always, you’re the one who gets to die!”

Seconds passed before Tina broke into a cackling fit at Poppy’s expression. “Fuck you!” Poppy was on her feet in an instant, standing tall over Tina. “I told you I don’t like this! Don’t do this again!”

Tina rolled her eyes. “Whatever...not my fault you didn’t know I was talking about orgasm, you stupid bitch.”

They spent the rest of the night in silence, until dawn came and Poppy crawled over to Tina’s side of the bed, and meweled “Let me rip your stockings off? To say sorry?” in Tina’s ear. Tina smiled into the blankets.

“Anything you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to find my groove with this self-imposed challenge. Not really happy with this one, either. Hope you enjoy! Comments are appreciated.


End file.
